etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Saurials
Saurials These dinosaur-like beings, known as saurials, they were once at the peek of the ancient world. Long ago they're cities were all over Typhon. Then age of the kagji came the world itself changed, these aspects of the primal forces destoyed most of Typhon. This event is know as the Great Sundering. What was the largest empire in all Typhon is now a shadow of it's former self, most Saurial tribes live in the large area between the Wyrmwood and Dragon Tongue Bay, Known as the Razorfang Barrens.Several saurial subraces exist: bladebacks, finheads, flyers, and hornheads to be exact. Hornheads are a little taller than orcs and flyers are as small as halflings, but the other two subraces are similar to humans in height and weight. All saurials are generally humanoid in shape. Each has two arms that end in clawed hands, two legs, and a lizardlike tail. A member of the flyer subrace also has two “wings”—actually flaps of skin that extend from its wrists to its waist that allow it to fly. The scales that cover a saurial’s body are primarily green, with patterns of yellow on its back. Very rarely, a pure white saurial is hatched, but this coloration carries no stigma, and the event is not considered an omen. Saurial Traits: All of the saurial subraces share the following traits. Cold Torpor (Ex): Saurials are warm-blooded creatures, but they retain heat poorly in cold environments. Thus, a saurial takes a –4 penalty on Fortitude saving throws made to avoid nonlethal damage from cold environments, and it takes double the normal amount of nonlethal damage for failing such a saving throw. In cooler climates, saurials can easily die from exposure in an environment that a human would find merely uncomfortable. Thus, they usually bundle up to keep warm. Protection from Sonic Attacks (Ex): Because a saurial’s ear holes are well protected, it gains a +2 circumstance bonus on saving throws against sonic effects and attacks. Scent (Ex): Saurials have the scent special quality, as described in the Bestiary. Vulnerability to Gas Attacks (Ex): A saurial’s metabolism and reliance on scent make it vulnerable to attacks conveyed through gas, including stinking cloud, cloudkill, and poisonous gas. It thus takes a -4 penalty on saving throws against gas-based effects and attacks. All Saurials have a common language the Saurian language is not composed of words it is made up of different grunts and smells. Bladebacks This bipedal lizard looks taller and stockier than a human; in fact, it’s built much like a half-orc. A line of sharp scales runs down its spine from its head to the tip of its tail, which is about as long as its body. Type: Humanoid (Reptilian) +2 Strength, +2 Charisma: Bladebacks are naturally strong and outgoing. Medium: As Medium creatures, bladebacks have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: A bladeback’s base speed is 30 feet. Armor Bonus: A bladeback has a +2 natural armor bonus. Special Qualities: A bladeback has cold torpor, protection from sonic attacks, scent, and vulnerability to gas attacks, as described above. Automatic Languages: Common and Saurian. Bonus Languages: Elven, Sylvan, Draconic and Giant. Finheads This reptilian creature stands slightly shorter than a typical human and has roughly human shape and proportions. Its tail measures slightly more than half its body length, and a pronounced fin crowns its head Type: Humanoid (Reptilian) +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom: Finheads have good reflexes and exceptional insight. Medium: As Medium creatures, finheads have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Finhead base speed is 30 feet. Natural Armor Bonus: A finhead has a +2 natural armor bonus. Special Qualities: A finhead has cold torpor, protection from sonic attacks, scent, and vulnerability to gas attacks, as described above. Automatic Languages: Common and Saurian. Bonus Languages:Elven, Sylvan, Draconic and Giant. Flyers This reptile is about the size of a halfling and has similar proportions. It has a short tail and a flap of scaly skin beneath each of its arms. These primitive wings stretch from its wrists to its waist. Type: Humanoid (Reptilian) +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: Flyers can soar through the air with exceptional grace and are quite bright. Though they are physically weak compared to the others. Small: Flyers are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Speed: Flyer base speed is 20 feet, and the creature can fly at a speed of 50 feet with average maneuverability. Natural Armor Bonus: A flyer has a +1natural armor bonus. Special Qualities: A flyer has cold torpor, protection from sonic attacks, scent, and vulnerability to gas attacks, as described above. Automatic Languages: Common and Saurian. Bonus Languages: Elven, Sylvan, Draconic and Giant. Hornhead This bipedal lizard is a little taller than a orc and has a tail longer than its own body. Sharp horns protrude from its head, and a bony plate protects its neck. Type: Humanoid (Reptilian) +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom: Hornheads are strong and have sharp minds, but they are unwise. Medium: As Medium creatures, hornheads have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Hornhead base speed is 30 feet. Natural Armor Bonus: A hornhead has a +2 natural armor bonus. Special Qualities: A hornhead has cold torpor, protection from sonic attacks, scent, and vulnerability to gas attacks, as described above. Automatic Languages: Common and Saurian. Bonus Languages: Elven, Sylvan, Draconic and Giant. Saurian Savagery A Saurial that takes this feat gains a natural attack based on the type of Saurial they are this feat must be taken at Creation. Bladeback Tail attack 1d6 Piercing damage ½ str mod Finhead Claw attack 1d4 Slashing damage ½ str mod Flyer Talon attack 1d3 Slashing damage ½ str mod Hornhead Gore Attack 1d6 Piercing damage ½ str mod You may make an addition attack with your Natural attack at a -5 as part of a full attack action. Theses stats above are for the pathfinder system. ' ' Saurial Traits Ability Score increases. Your Constitution score is increases by 2. Age. A Saurial reaches adulthood fairly quickly, after about 5 years and can manage to live to see a century. Alignment. Most saurials are good natured but do not bother with the struggle of law and chaos. They lean towards neutral good. Player character Saurials may be of any alignment. Languages. You can speak, read and write Common and Draconic. Additionally Saurial is another laguage that only Suarials can speak do to the unique make up of their bodies and vocal cords. Subraces. There are four main kinds of Saurials; finheads, bladebacks, hornheads and flyers. They are distinctly different in appearance and abilities. Choose one of these subraces. Finhead Ability Score increases. Your strength score increases by 2. Powerful. You have proficiency with the Athletics skill. Tactics. As an itelligent fighter You have a superiority die which is a d6. You may learn a manuever from the battle master archetype under fighter:PHB 74. Should you take levels in fighter and choose battle master this die will be upgraded. Size. Finheads stand between five and half feet to six and a half feet tall. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30. Bladebacks Ability Score increases. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. Observant. You have proficiency with the Insight skill. Temperature controlled. Once per day you may use the blades on your back to either draw in heat or release heat. As a reaction you can gain resistance to fire or cold for an attack. You regain the use of the feature when you finish a short or long rest. Size. Bladebacks stand between five and half feet to six and a half feet tall. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30. Hornheads Ability Score increases. Your Intelligence score increases by 2.￼ Studied. You have proficiency with the choice of one knowledge skill. You may choose between; Arcana, History, Nature or Religion. Sturdy. Calling upon your stout size you may use your reaction to gain resistance to non magical piercing, bludgeoning and slashing damage until the start of your next turn. You can regain the use of this after you finish a short or long rest. Size. Hornheads stand between six feet and six and a half feet tall. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30. Flyers Ability Score increases. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Keen eyes. You have proficiency with the Perception skill. Flight. You have a fly speed of 40 feet. You lose this feature if you are wearing medium or heavy armor. Size. Flyers stand between three feet to three and a half feet tall. Your size is small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25. These stats are for 5e d&d and can also be found on nerdarckys page. (The Saurial race was added by ZJS)